1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying images, more particularly to a method for identifying the dimensions of the subject of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Since images shot by a camera device are normally two dimensional, a security surveillance system or a face recognition system using the camera device may have difficulty determining whether the subject of a shot image is a two-dimensional (2-D) or three-dimensional (3-D) object, especially for human faces.
When a high-definition image of a human face picture is placed in front of a security surveillance system or a face recognition system for an identification check, the security surveillance system or the face recognition system may not able to identify whether the human face is real or fake; so as long as facial features of the face identified by the security surveillance system or the face recognition system meets the identifying conditions set thereof, a picture of a face can deceive the security surveillance system or the face recognition system and then passes the identification check thereof. Therefore the security surveillance system or the face recognition system might fail the security check and actual face identification.